


Straight to Hell

by Zeborah



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeborah/pseuds/Zeborah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's road is paved with good intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight to Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Straight to Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9626) by Lorenzo's Music. 



> Per the terms of the license of the original music, this fanvid is itself licensed Creative Commons Attribution Share-Alike 3.0 USA.

Download: from [Minus.com](http://minus.com/mKTzHBT0K#9o) (.mp4, 50MB)  
Stream on YouTube (includes closed captions):  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Lyrics:**  
>  Night was nearly morning  
> when he left her car and ran.  
> Said he had to take a piss  
> and that he'd be right back.  
> What started as a fling  
> got serious too fast...
> 
> Well I'm going straight to hell  
> Well I'm going straight to hell  
> Well I'm going straight to hell for this
> 
> Working at a nightclub  
> taking money from the door.  
> He was getting paid with beers,  
> set the empties in a row.  
> He was necking with a Spanish girl  
> and he didn't even know.  
> (Didn't even didn't even  
> didn't even didn't even know)
> 
> Well I'm going straight to hell  
> Well I'm going straight to hell  
> Well I'm going straight to hell for this (x2)
> 
> Went up to the bar  
> when he heard the last call.  
> Said he's got a girl waiting  
> for him by the door.  
> He disappeared into the crowd  
> and headed for her car...
> 
> Well I'm going straight to hell  
> Well I'm going straight to hell  
> Well I'm going straight to hell for this (x3)


End file.
